My Life with the Mxls - Seismuff, White Roses for my Valentine
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: This is a Late Valentines Day story to the all of you to give the Xs and Os around you. Seismo learns to make white roses in his angelic form and decides to give them to Shuff on Valentines Day. Meanwhile, Shuff was nervous of who will his Valentine be. This is a Seismo X Shuff story. Hope you enjoy !


**MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents**

* * *

**My Life with the Mxls**

* * *

**Seismuff (Seismo X Shuff)**

* * *

**White Roses for my Valentine**

* * *

It was the following day here on Earth. Where the calendar says "February 14th, 2015", meaning Valentine's Day, Seismo was on the top of Akihana's house roof, in his angelic form, staring at the clouds with his face blushing and his heart beating as he thinks of the time of him, saving Shuff in his angelic form for the first time. But, he is also thinking of other things on Valentine's Day which made him worry.

Seismo: (Looks at a cloud, shaped like a heart) (Sighs deeply) "Valentine's day... This is first year for me. But... Me don't know what to give to Shuff."

Seismo started to rub one of his wings softy. Suddenly, his super hearing caught the tiny sound of something growing. He turns his head to the source of the sound which is a white rose, blooming from the ground. He flies off the roof and approaches the blooming flower.

Seismo: "A rose? Me heard of those at Science class. It first time seeing one. Although, this one white." (Sits down and crosses his legs) "Hm..."

Seismo was about to pick up the white rose when suddenly, the rose grew a little bit more, surprising him. He pulled him hand away from the rose whichs causes it to stopped growing. As he places his land on the floor, still being scared, suddenly, he can feel something coming on from the ground to his hand. He yelps as his hand releases the ground, revealing to be another white rose. Seismo pants for a bit, realizing what he's was actually doing. He tries to pick up the white rose which continues to grow when it happens.

Seismo: "Am I... Doing this? Me growing white roses. Is this new power?" (...) "Would me give Shuff white roses? Hm..." (Blushes) "Very well then." (Giggles)

With Seismo's new powers in his angelic form, he grew a few roses and picked them up and put them in a huge basket.

Seismo: "This would be perfect for Shuff."

Seismo smiles happily at the bouquet as he thinks of Shuff and about being his Valentine.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Japanese gardens, Shuff was sitting on the bench, watching a few humans with their dates. Shuff feels kinda sad as he watches and starts to sigh deeply.

Shuff: "Valentine... Where my Valentine?" (...) "...Me no like this. Me don't know who to talk to. To be with. To be my Valentine." (Lays on the bench like a bed as water form his eyes) "Me scared..."

Shuff started to cry as the tears began to drop. That's when he notices a basket in front of him, laying on the grass close to the bench. He stops crying and approaches the basket. He looks inside, seeing a pile of white roses and a tiny print of paper, saying "To: Shuff". Shuff felt kinda happy inside yet still confused of who gave him the basket. He holds the basket on his lap as he sits back down on the bench.

Shuff: "Roses... Roses for me? How sweet! But, these are white. Also, who gave me these?" (...)

Shuff could feel the small blow of the wind in the air. But, something made him gasp in surprise. He holds the basket tightly as it continues.

Shuff: (...) "...Me sense something around me. It feels... Warm. Warm and... safe. Is it aura? What is it?"

Seismo's voice [Offscreen]: [Whispers] "You like gift, Shuff?"

Shuff turns his head to Seismo, still in his angelic form as he hears Seismo's voice behind him. Both their faces blushed bright red as their eyes met each other's.

Shuff: "Seismo? You gave me this?"

Seismo: "Gave you it? Me made it just for you!"

Shuff: "Huh? Really?" (Looks at the roses and smells the scent) "It smells real." (Looks back at Seismo) "You sure you made this? No homemade or anything? Did you garden lately?"

Seismo: "Me no garden. And those roses not homemade. Me planted them."

Shuff: "Planted them?"

Seismo: "Yes. Planted them. With love. And magic."

Shuff: (Gasps quietly) "So, you planted these..." (Looks at the flowers) "Just for me?"

Seismo: (Nods) "You like it?"

Shuff: (Looks back at Seismo) "Like it?"

Seismo: "Hm?"

Shuff: "Me love it!"

Seismo: (Smiles) "Good for you!"

Shuff continued blushing as his ears picked up the sound of his own beating heart.

Shuff: "No one did this to me before... Seismo, me flattered. Still, me wish to have a Valentine. It our first Valentine's Day after all."

Seismo: (Sits on the bench next to Shuff) "Um... Shuff?"

Shuff: (?) "Yeah, Seismo?"

Seismo: "Since you feel that way, me need to ask you this... If it make you happy."

Shuff: "What you mean?"

Seismo: "Shuff..."

Seismo scooted close to Shuff and leaned closer and closer to Shuff's ear as he hug his warm body.

Seismo: [Whispers] "Shuff... Will you be my valentine?"

Shuff blushed even more because of what he heard close to him. He gives out a smile and hugs back.

Shuff: "Seismo... Of course you can! You be my valentine!"

Seismo: "Good..."

Shuff sheds a few tears as his hand is intertwined with Seismo's, who was placing it on his cheek and can feel Shuff's warm flesh, giving himself a warm feeling inside him.

Seismo: "Happy Valentines Day, Shuff..."

Shuff: "Happy Valentines Day, Seismo..."

That's when Seismo and Shuff gave themselves a warm touch on the lips as they blushed some more, causing their hearts to beat faster.

* * *

This was a special day for Seismo and Shuff. As an angel, Seismo learned the ability to plant flowers without seeds, water or sunlight. And Shuff finally got his own Valentine. Now, this was the greatest relationship for the two Cragsters. It was time to live of a happy ending...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_**Happy (Late) Valentine's Day, Mi'nna/Everyone!**_


End file.
